Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, RUBBER - RUBBING
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It's the same as Mailbox From Blue's Clues Stretch. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Blinky Bill * Arthur * Big Time Rush * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Blue's Clues (Mainly used when Mailbox stretches. It's also used in "The Grow Show!", "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?" and "Magenta's Messages".) * Boohbah (Heard once in "Little White Cloud".) * CatDog * Fairy Tale Police Department * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (Heard once in "Message in A Bottle".) * Rolie Polie Olie * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Boating School" and "SB-129".) * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production (Heard once in "Bugsbarian".) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (Heard in "The King's Beard".) TV Specials *Robbie the Reindeer in Legend of the Lost Tribe (2002) Movies * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie (2000) * Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2025) (Heard once during the Mammoth Mutt drinking a water inflates like a balloon scene.) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Toy Story 5 (2025) (Heard when toys is hiding a ball barrel.) Shorts * Inner Workings (2016) (Shorts) Videos * Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (2001) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: ABC's and 123's (1999) (Videos) * Blue's Clues - All Kinds of Signs (2001) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Arts and Crafts (1998) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Holiday (2001) (Videos) * Blue's Clues - Blue's Big News: Read All About It! (2001) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pajama Party (1999) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (1999) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday (1998) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Discoveries (1999) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Safari (2000) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Cafe Blue (2001) * Blue's Clues - Blue's Room - Knights of the Snack Table (2007) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Magenta Comes Over (2000) (Videos) * Blue's Clues - Playtime with Periwinkle (2001) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue (1999) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Stop, Look and Listen! (2000) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Story Time (1998) (Videos) * Blue's Room - Alphabet Power (2005) (Videos) * Blue's Room: Shape Detectives Video Games PC: * Blue's Birthday Adventure (1998) (PC Game) * Living Books: Ruff's Bone (1994) (Video Game) * Mega Man 11 (Used for the frog mini-boss in Bounce Man's stage.) Xbox One: * Mega Man 11 (Used for the frog mini-boss in Bounce Man's stage.) PlayStation 4: * Mega Man 11 (Used for the frog mini-boss in Bounce Man's stage.) Nintendo Switch: * Mega Man 11 (Used for the frog mini-boss in Bounce Man's stage.) Commercials * Hershey’s – Amazin’ Straws (1995) Bumpers * Cartoon Network Powerhouse Coming Up Next: Slide (1997-2004) (Bumpers) Trailers * Hercules (1997) (Trailers) Image Gallery * Main article: Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, RUBBER - RUBBING/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Sound Effects Category:Squeak Sound Effects Category:Rubbing Sound Effects Category:Rubber Sound Effects Category:Mask Sound Effects Category:Ball Sound Effects Category:Balloon Sound Effects Category:Stretch Sound Effects Category:Blue's Clues Sound Effects